rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Givingup2
"No faces." - givingup2 Major of the United States Colonial Marines for nearly a year. History Early Life Grew up in Illinois, enlisted into the United States Colonial Marines when he was 20 after attending an engineering school. The Colonial Marines First deployed to LV-426 in 2182, but was called back for medical leave. He was briefly deployed for a variety of missions, operations, and wars during this time, but most are unnoteworthy. His next deployment was to BG-233 Arachthos, and LV-624 Thanatos II in May to July 2185. This lasted for about three months, earning him the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. But unfortunately, it was not meant to be for long. It has been rumored that he was captured by UPP spys and attempted to recruit for sabotage, but he is unable to recall any such incident. After returning out of nowhere on June 3rd, 2186, he joined in a defensive operation on the allied Mobile Bloxxer's second capital, as well as being deployed to BG-195 Korari. Recognizing his potential, General ImperialWolven, then Major darkspiritwolf, gave him two promotions in two days to Master Sergeant and then to Sergeant Major. At his current rank he sustained a near constant patrol at BG-233 Korari, often being the only one patrolling. Come August 2186, he was promoted to Lieutenant. It was at this point that he spent a substantial amount of time acting as a liaison with the then affiliated Stargate Command. In October 2186, he was promoted to Captain, equal in rank to his mentor, PayableonDeath. Continuing to spend more time as a liaison to Stargate Command. As he was spending more time with them, he came to realize that they were severly lacking in discipline and professionalism. This came to a head when upon requesting to see what SGC Officer Candidates were learning, his friend asko1 showed him that SGC HICOM held zero regard for USCMC. Upon presenting this to the Commandant, Operation Bridgeburn was launched. However, due to forced diplomatic intervention, this operation saw little to no action. It did however, conclude in SGC saying that they were shutting down. In March 2187, he was promoted to Major. By this time PayableonDeath had gone MIA, and the UWF Governate of Hydora had established a military garrison. There, he learned guerilla tactics and how to organize a large scale defense with multiple affiliates. In April 2187, there was to be a practice military exercise, between the Mobile Bloxxers and USCMC forces, known as April 15, the Battle of France. He was a critical part in planning the operation, due to his extensive knowledge of the terrain. Some time during the period, there were a series of reforms in the UWF. This was in lieu of SGC leaving, and a member of Federal High Command calling the Federal Assembly to vote on whether or not they should eject the dead group. Oligarch and Commandant ImperialBlood was rightfully angry at this, and as a result the Federal Assembly was disbanded, and more seats in Federal High Command were made. This allowed him to become a member of said Federal High Command. Come July 2187, a crusade was launched against the Dellist United States Armed Forces. There he was apart of planning offensives, as well as taking part in several critical engagements. In the down time, he would patrol the Haven Archipelago constantly. For his restless defense of the island, he was appointed Governor, which he still holds. Medals NCO ribbon, Combat Ribbon, Discipline Ribbon, Second UNSC war ribbon, WIJ crusades ribbon, Finacial Donation Ribbon, Honour Guard ribbon, Dell Crusades Ribbon, Aero Ribbon. Vanguard medal, Dedicated Service medal, Infantry medal, Purple Heart medal, 1 and 2 year service medals, Leadership medal. Quotes and Trivia Quotes * "No faces." * ", sir.*" * "Alright." * "Well," Trivia * Actually joined before Fox. Non-lore Pretty much what was in the history section. Photos asd.png|Simple picture of the Major's face in his M3s. roast.png|The Major's comeback. By Echo4890 giving3.png|The Giving Tree. By Echo4890 arabia2.jpg|Giving of Arabia. By Echo4890 Category:Marines